When painting, it is common for a painter to have to utilize a ladder or other similar device to reach the area intended for painting. However, when a painter is forced to use a ladder, it often becomes a repetitive hassle to stop painting and climb down the ladder to refresh the brush or roller with paint. For this is not only time consuming, but potentially hard on the user's knees and back. Furthermore, going up and down repeatedly on a ladder increases the risk of an accident or injury to the user. As a result, there is a need for a means to enable a user to carry paint on a holder that is easily accessible and obviates the need for repetitive up and down ladder trips.
Such a device or holder is most efficiently worn by the user. However, paint is most typically contained within a gallon-sized paint container and anything else may prove to be too heavy for a user to easily maneuver. Therefore, there is a need to have the device be worn by the user, such as about the waist, in such a manner that the weight of the paint is evenly distributed about the body of the user while keeping the user's hands free.
Such a device must also enable the paint container to be easily accessed by the user. When worn on the waist, there are certain circumstances where quick and unbalanced movement of the user may cause the container to tip too much in one (1) direction thereby spilling the paint. It is therefore a benefit of the present invention to provide all the aforementioned desired features and be able to self-right the paint container such that it will not tip over and spill.